clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex
Rex, or CT-7567, was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars. He commanded Torrent Company, part of the 501st Legion, a famous clone trooper unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. He served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano. History Battle of Christophsis Rex participated in the Battle of Christophsis against the Separatists led by Sith Alycote Asajj Ventress and General Whorm Loathsom. Rex was with Obi-Wan Kenobi when Anakin and Ahsoka were trying to disable the shield. Battle of Teth After the Battle of Christophsis, Skywalker and Tano were assigned to save Rotta the huttlet who was the son of Jabba Desilijic Tiure also a Hutt. They were ordered to convince Jabba to give GAR access to hyperspace lanes going through Hutt Space by brining Jabba the baby. Rex and other members of Torrent Company went with the 2 Jedi who were going to the planet Teth, where ARF troopers tracked the Huttlet. The clifftop monastery where Rotta was being held prisoner was half a mile high and was being protected by battle droids, Anakin launched a vertical assault up the cliff to reach Rotta. LAAT gunships took Rex and Torrent Company to the top of the cliff. When the droids begin to shoot at the ship Hawk closed the gunships blast shields in order to deflect the incoming blaster fire. The gunships landed below the cliff and provided cover for the Jedi and clone troopers. While following the Jedi's lead Torrent Company scaled the cliff using ascension cables. When Torrent Company got to the monastery they learned that the Separatists were Rotta's capturers. Shipyards of Gwori As the Clone Wars Continued the navy of the Separatists grew four times bigger than the Republic Navy which put the war effort of the Republic at a disadvantage. With the strong possibility of being defeated in the clone wars, the Jedi High Council decided to impair Separatist ship production by attacking the InterGalactic Banking Clan's Separatist allied shipyards. The exact location of the shipyards was unknown the job of finding out was given to Skywalker, Kenobi, and Rex. Outpost inspections Rex was deployed to the Bith system, on board the Venator-class star destroyer Resolute, because of the threat of a new Separatist superweapon. The Resolute was to protect supply convoys. Rex was on the bridge and when Kenobi contacted them, he informed Kenobi of where Skywalker was and what his orders were. The Jedi soon found out that the superweapon was the Manevolence, equipped with a fearsome ion-pulse cannon. The Resolute was one of the ships that attacked the Manevolence, and played a large role in its destruction. After the battle, Commander Cody and Captain Rex were sent to inspect several small Repulic outposts. During the inspection of a tracking station, Rex realized that a cleaning droid was actually a spy droid. Rex, and a squad of troopers soon eliminated it, though they destroyed the hallway. Redeployment Rex and Skywalker later returned to Coruscant, where Rex watched over a blaster training range to maintain his troops combat skills. Not long after their return, word had reached the Jedi High Council that General Grievous was targeting the planet Bothawui, home to the key Republic affiliated Bothan Spynet. Skywalker was immediately given command of his own battle group to defend the world from the impending attack. Kenobi, who was out of action due to being injured in a recent terrorist bombing, had Rex and the 501st Legion put on standby for Skywalker's team, knowing that Skywalker would want the legion for his strike force. After receiving his orders that he would be a part of the response team, Rex got his men settled on the Star Destroyer Resolute, which was being prepared for Skywalker's fleet along with two other Venator-class Star Destroyers, the Pioneer and Dauntless. Rex enjoyed a brisk reunion with Skywalker and Tano, who were pleased to see that Rex had been assigned to their response team. Once all was ready, they set off for the Both system, with Grievous and an armada of four Munificent-class star frigates pursuing them to the planet. Although they beat Grievous to the planet, Skywalker, Tano, and Rex learned from Kenobi that Grievous had not abandoned his pursuit on the group. Armor and Equipment Rex was normally armed with two DC-17 blaster pistols. He had armor with blue markings, since he was part of the 501st Legion. He had tally marks on his helmet and wrists, and had Jaig Eyes on his helmet, which was only given to the bravest of warriors. He wore a kama with a pauldron, due to his rank as captain. His armor was very battle used, representing his time on battle. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * Sources * External Links * * Timeline Category:Clone trooper captain Category:Torrent Company Category:501st Legion Category:Clone troopers Category:Bravo Squad (Christophsis)